


That's Not How They Look! (Adrien and Marinette)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Plagg Loves Cheese, Plagg is a Little Shit, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Supportive Tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "Blue." he said. "Bluebell eyes and black hair with blue reflections in pigtails." He whispered. Marinette dropped her pencil.Marinette's class can't seem to figure out how Ladybug really looks, until one does.





	That's Not How They Look! (Adrien and Marinette)

"No, Kim, you're wrong." Alix's voice rang through the class. "Ladybug does not have green eyes, she has brown." 

"No, she doesn't! Alya agrees with me." Kim retorted. 

Alya shook her head. "For the last time, Kim, she has sea-green eyes, but brown hair in a ponytail."

"No she doesn't." Chloe cut in. "Emerald green, like me, and blond, also like me. Right Sabrina?" 

Her best friend looked uncomfortable. "I think she has light brown eyes with brown curly hair." she mumbled. 

Marinette groaned and kept drawing. They had been having this discussion for 15 minutes now. Nobody could seem to agree on the appearances of the famous superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

Marinette knew it was because of Tikki's magic. They had discussed this once. Only Chat Noir would be able to see how she really looked. 

"So, we can't even agree on how Ladybug and Chat Noir look? This is so weird." Nino chirped in. He thought she had dark grey eyes and orange hair. 

Marinette's eyes switched to the blond boy in front of her. He was laying with his head in his arms on the table. Her heart fluttered, but she forced herself to turn back to her sketch book. 

People were still screaming how they thought Ladybug  looked, when Marinette heard the boy in front of her whisper. 

"Blue." he said. "Bluebell eyes and black hair with blue reflections in pigtails." He whispered. Marinette dropped her pencil. 

_It couldn't be._

Nobody else heard because they were too busy screaming. 

"Okay, fine! If we can't agree on Ladybug, how about Chat Noir?" Alya asked. 

"Long black hair, in a man-bun and blue eyes." Kim said immediately. 

Marinette, who was still staring at the boy in front of her, saw his shoulders rise and fall quickly and heard a distant chuckle. 

_Could it be?_

"No, he doesn't." Alix yelled. "He has short green hair and brown eyes!" 

Adrien also already had that conversation with Plagg and knew why they didn't know. 

"Do you even have eyes?" Chloe's voice rang through the classroom again. "White hair and grey eyes."

'No, dude, Brown hair and aqua blue eyes." Nino rolled his eyes. 

"No!" Alya said annoyed. "Black hair till the shoulders, and light brown eyes."

Adrien almost burst out laughing. They weren't even close. He heard a small voice behind him. 

"Green. Light green eyes and blond hair." he heard Marinette whisper.

Adrien turned around, his eyes wide. Marinette was staring at her with the same expression. 

_It was!_

Adrien's jaw dropped to the ground. 

"Girl, what do you think?" Alya's voice jolted them awake. 

Marinette turned to her best friend. "What?" She asked confused. 

"What do you two think? Haven't heard anything from you." Alya said. 

Adrien started laughing. First he was chuckling but soon it turned to laughing so hard he was almost crying. 

The whole class was looking at him in confusion, except Marinette, who was also smiling. The superheroes had waited so long to find out who their partner was, that they couldn't believe it was also one of their best friends. 

"Sorry, Alya, I just need to talk with Marinette." he gasped between laughs. Adrien grabbed Marinette's arm and pulled her out of the classroom, away from all the curious and shocked stares. They stopped in the locker room and turned to face each other. 

"Well... Of all the ways I had expected to find out, this wasn't one of them." Adrien chuckled. Marinette looked at him full of confusion and shock. 

"You're... Chat?" she stumbled. An smirk grew on Adrien's face. One that she would always recognize. _Chat's_ smirk. 

"Hello, M'Lady."

Marinette stopped herself from screaming. How could it be? Their personalities were so different.

"Finally!" an annoyed groan came from Adrien's jacket. "It took you long enough, kid." a black Kwami came flying out. 

"Plagg!" Tikki scolded. "Don't be rude." as she came flying out too.

"I'm just saying, it was torture seeing these dance around each other." he rolled his eyes and turned to Marinette. "Hello, I'm Plagg, do you have any Camembert?" 

"Plagg, great way to introduce yourself." Adrien groaned. Tikki giggled.

"I'm Tikki, Marinette's kwami, nice to finally meet you in person, Adrien." 

"Nice to meet you too" he said. "Wow, Mari, your kwami is way nicer." 

Marinette giggled. 

"Come on, Plagg, let's leave these two alone for a minute." Tikki smiled and they flew off, Plagg still complaining about being hungry.

Marinette looked back to Adrien when she saw that he looked nervous suddenly. 

"What's wrong?" she frowned. Was he not happy with her?

"I just..." Adrien was trying to find the right words. "You're Marinette, and you're Ladybug. I thought that maybe- just maybe, I could be good enough for Ladybug as Chat Noir. I knew that Ladybug was out of my league, but Marinette isn't even in the same ball park. Because, you're Marinette. Beautiful, smart, funny, kind, amazing Marinette who stands up for everything she believes." his shoulders slouched. "And I'm just Adrien." 

There was a moment of silence as Marinette tried to comprehend what had just been said. Adrien Agreste, her crush, had just complemented her on everything and told her she was she was out of his league. It was unbelievable.

"Adrien, you know that is literally what I think of you." Marinette said and placed a hand on his cheek as she gave him a little smile."You are Adrien Agreste, the guy I have been crushing on ever since he borrowed me his umbrella. You're Chat Noir, the brave, selfless stupid cat who I can't life without. I'm glad you're my Kitty, because now, you'll be with me every day and night." 

"I'm glad you're my Lady, Mari." 

"Marinette! You're going to be late for class, again!" Alya screamed from the classroom, and the two lovers were jolted back to reality. Their Kwami's found there owner again as they walked back. 

"We'll talk, Chaton, after school." Marinette smiled.

"Usual place?" Adrien asked with a smirk as they walked back into the classroom, where they ignored the curious stares. 

_This was going to be great._

 

 


End file.
